Faerie
by Makino Ruki
Summary: Mereka ada, mereka nyata. Hanya saja, mereka tidak seperti yang selama ini dibayangkan.


***•.°. Faerie .°.•*.**

.•*.°~×.×.×.×.×.×.×.×.×.×.×.×.×.×.×.×.×~°.*•.

 **Warning: Typo bertebaran, Chara death, OOC, gaje.**

 **Disclaimer: Udah ogah banget nulisnya**

.•*.°~×.×.×.×.×.×.×.×.×.×.×.×.×.×.×.×.×.~°.*•.

 **Chapter 1: Whispers**

Aku merentangkan tanganku lebar-lebar. Udara pagi sangat menyenangkan, bagiku, pepohonan, ataupun para binatang. Sinar-sinar lembut menembus rimbunnya pepohonan dan menyinari hutan yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Kicau burung dan suara air terjun ikut meriuhkan suasana, namun tetap terasa kalem dan santai.

Libur paskah tidak biasanya selama ini, tetapi rasanya enak juga, bersantai sementara bersama dua orang temanku. Itu sama sekali tidak buruk, kan?

Aku mengambil botol minumku dan meneguknya. Kulihat temanku yang baru bangun dalam keadaan yang sangat acak-acakan. Rambutnya terlihat sangat kusut, sementara matanya masih seperti tidak mau terbuka. Kacau sekali penampilannya. Untung tidak ada yang melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Astaga, Akari! Cuci mukamu sana!" Aku masih tertawa mendapati keadaannya yang sudah tidak karuan itu. Dia memang satu tahun lebih tua dariku, tapi aku tidak melihatnya terlalu seperti senior.

"Aduh, melihat sinar saja sudah mau menutup mata lagi. Tapi oke, huahh... di mana?" Balasnya padaku. Setelahnya ia menguap lebar-lebar kembali.

"Itu, paling di sungai. Tapi hati-hati, airnya dingin sekali!" Aku menunjuk cabang dari sungai besar yang mengalir di sebelah kiri pohon besar yang agak jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

"Dingin? Aduh, lima menit lagi deh", Akari menggeliat masuk lagi ke dalam tenda yang sengaja kita siapkan untuk menginap semalam.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Tidak menyangka seandainya dia seperti ini. Di sekolah biasanya dia rajin, kok. Tapi sudahlah.

"Hei, Izumi", sebuah suara mengagetkanku, nyaris saja aku melompat serta ke tenda. Aku berpaling dan menemukan Hikari yang tertawa sambil memegang kameranya.

"Ya ampun, nyaris jantungku copot karenamu. Bangun dari jam berapa kamu?" Tanyaku.

"Emm, sekitar pukul 4. Tadi aku mendengar bisikan, 'Keluarlah'. Jadi, tanpa pikir panjang aku keluar. Kupikir itu kamu. Nyatanya bukan. Jadi aku keluar saja dan memotret alam. Bintang semalam bagus, lho", katanya dengan mata berbinar.

Memang aneh teman sekelasku ini. Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Kok bisa-bisanya dia mengacuhkan apa yang paling mengganggu perasaanku saat ini?

"Siapa yang berbisik? Suaranya seperti apa? Oh, dan... apakah suaranya dekat semalam?" Tanyaku bertubi-tubi padanya.

"Aduh, Izumi. Tanyanya pelan-pelan dong! Pusing aku menjawabnya! Yang mana dulu, nih?" Ia tertawa melihat wajah panikku.

"Oke, yang pertama. Suaranya seperti apa?" Tanyaku kepadanya.

"Mm, mirip bisikan anak kecil. Lucu deh, aku tidak mau membiarkan dia pergi bila seandainya dia sampai di tanganku", Hikari mengedipkan mata. Ya, aku lupa sekali anak yang satu ini senang sekali pada anak kecil.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak terlalu khawatir deh. Mungkin dia tersesat di tengah hutan dan ingin mengajakmu bermain. Atau... mungkin memintamu mencari ibunya?" Aku begegas menutup mulut. Tentu aku tahu betul apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini!

Benar saja, kedua mata Hikari mulai basah dan air matanya langsung tumpah tak lama kemudian. "Gadis kecil yang malang... aku harap dia menemukan orang tuanya tak lama kemudian", harapnya sambil terisak di pelukanku.

Setelah aku menenangkan Hikari, kami memaksa Akari untuk bangun dan menceburkannya ke dalam sungai dan tertawa. Dia berpura-pura ngambek dan menjitak kami, tetapi setelahnya kami bersenang-senang dan melanjutkan acara kami hingga matahari turun lagi ke arah barat.

"Sudah mulai gelap, dan aku lapar. Tidak bisakah kita kembali ke tenda?" Akari melihat kita semua. Aku melihat Hikari dan manyadari perut kami berdua keroncongan. Kita lalu tertawa. "Baiklah Akari, perut kami juga sudah berbunyi", kata kita sambil menepuk pundak Akari.

Kami berjalan balik ke arah tenda. Kunang-kunang beterbangan pelan di sekitar. Kedua temanku menatapnya dengan takjub, namun aku mengernyitkan dahi. Ini bahkan belum musim panas, tapi dari mana mereka datang? Capung juga beterbangan, dan menurutku ini agak janggal, tapi kuabaikan saja. Daripada memusingkan hal tidak penting seperti ini.

"Emm, hei, kalian duluan saja", tiba-tiba Hikari berujar. Kami menoleh.

"Oh, silahkan saja. Tapi kamu tahu jalan tidak?" Tanyaku kepadanya. Hikari mengangguk. Aku melihat sekeliling. Ada sebuah pohon alder tua di dekatku. Kalau ada pohon itu, berarti tenda sudah dekat. Jadi kubiarkan dia.

Hikari mengangguk dan berlalu. Akari tertawa pelan. Wajahnya yang panik karena kebelet tadi memang konyol. Terang bulan mulai nampak, dan aku segera menarik tangan Akari dan bergegas kembali. Hari ini malam purnama. Bila bulan sudah mulai muncul, hari sudah semakin larut.

"Hei, Izumi. Kamu mendengarnya tidak?" Akari tahu-tahu merangkul tanganku sambil bernafas dengan kencang.

"Hah, apaan? Ini hutan lebat, Akari. Sudah malam pula. Jangan nakut-nakutin ah", aku memprotesnya sambil mengayunkan tanganku dengan pelan supaya rangkulannya terlepas.

"Ih enggak! Kok kamu enggak percaya sih? Makanya diem dulu", Akari membekap mulutku yang siap memprotes. Karena itu aku terpaksa diam dulu dan mendengarkan suasana sekelilingku.

Tapi semuanya hening, hanya suara angin menderu dan binatang malam yang terdengar.

"Kata aku juga, tidak ada apa-apa! Balik aja yuk!" Aku mengajak, atau lebih tepatnya memaksa Akari untuk kembali. Ia hanya melan air liur, lalu mengikutiku.

Di tenda, kami hanya memakan beberapa potong sandwich dan sebuah telur rebus. Juga sebuah apel dan segelas air. Walau sederhana, tapi setidaknya bisa mengisi perutku yang terasa kosong sedari tadi.

Setelah itu suasana menjadi kurang nyaman. Sebetulnya di siang hari hutan ini sangat cantik, pepohonan rimbun memenuhi hutan. Bunga-bunga poppy tumbuh liar di mana-mana, dan lebah madu berkeliaran di sekitar tanaman foxglove. Dan masih banyak tanaman lain. Binatang-binatang kecil dan burung berkeliaran di mana-mana.

Namun di malam hari semua itu tampak mengerikan. Ranting pepohonan tampak seperti cakar raksasa yang siap mencengkram kami. Bunga-bunga tampak tidak berwarna-warni lagi, dan binatang-binatang liar terdiam, seperti sedang mengintai. Hanya kunang-kunang dan capung yang tidak terlihat mengerikan. Tapi kenapa ada serangga itu di musim semi seperti sekarang?

Akari tiba-tiba tampak seperti terengah-engah ketakutan. Aku hendak menanyakan kenapa ketika ia mengguncangku. "Suara itu, Izumi. Suara itu lagi!" Bisiknya dengan keras. Aku memutar bola mataku.

"Ya ampun, Akari. Tidak ada suara aneh!" Ucapku kepadanya sembari mengambil mantel merah jambu tebalku.

"Kamu saja tidak mendengar. Kecil sekali suaranya, seperti berbisik. Tapi aku tahu aku mendengarnya", balasnya dengan sedikit ngotot. Ia menatap sekelilingnya.

Sejenak perasaanku menjadi tidak enak. Bukankah Hikari mengatakan hal yang serupa pagi barusan? Tapi aku berusaha mengabaikannya.

"Mungkin kita mengantuk. Sudah pukul sebelas malam. Pantas saja", kataku sambil gemetaran. Melihat gelagatku, tentu Akari tahu kalau aku percaya. Namun kini ia pun berusaha untuk tidak memercayainya pula.

"Ehm, pasti! A-aku sebaiknya segera tidur!" Akari gelagapan dan langsung melompat ke tenda. Tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun, aku ikut melemparkan diri ke dalam tenda.

Kami terdiam di dalam tenda sejenak. Akari menatapku sejenak lalu berkata, "Ehehe, kayaknya memang benar aku mengantuk. Aku tidak mendengarnya lagi". Tapi aku tahu dia berbohong.

"Hikari juga mendengarnya tadi pagi. Mungkin dia mimpi ya", aku tertawa tidak enak. Padahal hatiku sangat ketakutan. Namun Akari melotot dan menjerit pelan. "Tapi Hikari mana? Dari pukul enam sore barusan dia belum kembali!"

Aku ikut melotot. Bisa-bisanya kami lupa padanya karena sangat ketakutan! Kusambar mantelku yang baru saja kutanggalkan, sementara Akari heboh mencari jaket oranye miliknya.

"Ayo cepetan!" Desaknya padaku yang sedang berusaha menyalakan lentera. Namun susah, karena udara dingin ini terus memadamkan api dari korek apiku. "Sabar atuh! Liatin, ga nyala-nyala, oh-", aku baru ingin memprotes kejengkelanku ketika korek itu akhirnya menyala.

"Tuh udah nyala kan? Buruan!" Katanya sambil berlari kecil di tempat. Aku tidak kesal kali ini, wajar dia panik. Ke mana Hikari selarut ini?

Setelah menyakukan hapeku dan membawa lentera, kami cepat-cepat berlari ke pohon alder tua tempat kami berpisah. Ketika aku memeriksa bekas jejak kaki Hikari, tahu-tahu Akari menepuk pundakku sambil gemetar dan berkata, "S-s-suara itu lagi", bisiknya pelan.

Aku menajamkan pendengaranku. Mataku melebar ketika mendengar suara tawa mungil yang pelan, seperti bisikan. "Dia tersesat", bisik suara itu. Di saat itu pula aku tahu, suara itu tidak berasal dari manusia.

Tidak lama kemudian aku melihat seekor kunang-kunang terbang dengan cepat menuju jalan menurun. Aku melihat Akari dan menuju ke arah sebaliknya, karena jejak kaki Hikari berjalan ke arah situ.

"Tapi, ini toilet tuanya kan? Ke mana anak itu?" Tanyaku. Akari menunjuk ke sapu tangan pink bergambar Tailmon. Itu milik Hikari. Aku tercekat, berarti dia sudah ke sini. Lalu aku mengingat kembali suara mungil itu. Tiba-tiba aku mengetahui apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Akari, dia tersesat ketika dia berjalan kemari", ujarku kepadanya. Dia ikut panik, tetapi menenangkan dirinya setelah itu.

"Aduh, bagaimana atuh? Hiih, hilang ke mana dia?" Katanya dengan masih sedikit panik.

"Aku tidak tahu, ayo kita ikuti jejaknya saja", kataku. Tapi nihil. Apa yang kutemukan?

Tidak ada jejak di situ.

Seolah-olah dia masuk ke dalam sana dan menghilang begitu saja. Bagaikan uap air, tanpa bekas. Aku bersandar ke pundak Akari dan mulai menangis sementara dia menenangkanku.

Kami berpaling dan berjalan kembali. Namun genangan becek membuat sandalku basah. Sehingga terpaksa aku mengajak Akari pergi ke sungai terlebih dahulu. Yang berada di dekat sini bukan sungai kecil seperti di dekat tenda, melainkan sungai deras dan besar, serta berbatu licin. Mudah-mudahan saja kami tidak terpeleset di malam gelap seperti ini.

"Akari, aku tidak suka. Tempat ini mengerikan", bisikku kepadanya. Ia mengangguk tanda setuju. Memang tempat ini tidak menyenangkan sama sekali! Kuharap aku bisa pulang sekarang. Agaknya tempat ini berhantu.

"Izumi", kata Akari. "Kalau memang sudah waktunya, kuta memang tidak bisa apa-apa. Ayo kita kembali", ajaknya. Aku menggeleng pelan. Masih belum bisa menerima dan mencerna semua kejadian ini.

"Kameranya", kataku tiba-tiba. "Hikari membawa kameranya ke mana-mana dan memotret apapun. Itu dia! Ayo kita periksa!" Seruku kepadanya. Akari mengambil kamera yang semula tergantung di leher Hikari dan membukanya. Kami terdiam sebentar melihat isinya.

Sebuah makhluk di samping bluebell, bersinar keemasan redup. Sayapnya berkilau diterpa cahaya. Kami tahu apa itu, hanya saja... dia tidak cantik.

Tubuhnya bagai tulang belulang tertutup kulit tipis yang pucat. Matanya yang terlihat besar dan bercahaya, dan mulutnya menyengir seperti ada yang lucu. Rambutnya seperti benang emas yang kaku. Ia mengenakan baju daun dan kepalanya ditutupi topi mungil dari bunga foxglove ungu.

Kami menghela nafas, inikah yang dilihat Hikari sebelum menemui ajalnya? Benar-benar mengerikan!

Sesaat kemudian kami mendengar suara tawa melengking dan kecil. Akari melihatku dan bertanya, "apa itu?". Aku menggeleng pelan karena aku tidak tahu.

"Kamu tunggu di sini dengan senter yang ini. Lenteranya akan aku bawa. Mau balik ke tenda juga oke. Aku hanya mau memeriksa, apa yang berbunyi tadi", kataku, setelah itu aku berlalu.

Lentera kupegang erat, aku menuruni sebuah jalan curam. Seperti tangga menuju jurang maut rasanya. Aku menelan ludah. Tempat ini kembali terasa mengerikan.

"Izumi, kemarilah".

Aneh, bagaikan terhipnotis, aku mengikuti bisikan itu saja tanpa curiga. Ia menuntunku ke dalam kegelapan, dalam dan makin dalam.

Seolah aku akan ditarik ke alamnya.

Cahaya kuningnya berpendar, dan suara tawa makin jelas terdengar. Lama kelamaan tawa mungil itu semakin banyak dan dekat, perasaan takutku pun semakin menjadi-jadi. Tiba-tiba aku teringat sebuah buku mitos milik ibuku.

Bukankah peri yang suka membawa orang yang tersesat makin tersesat dan hilang?

Kulepaskan sebuah jeritan panjang dan keras, sebelum makhluk-makhluk mengerikan itu hanya tertawa ketika aku terperosok menuju lubang berbatu.

Akari's PoV

Aku menarik napas melihat keadaan kedua temanku. Kulit Hikari membiru karena kedinginan dan darahnya sudah berhenti, sementara Izumi, ya... dia tergeletak di sebuah lubang besar. Karena aku khawatir, aku pergi menyusulnya di pagi hari.

Ada apa yang terjadi sebenarnya di sini? Mengapa mereka menjadi begini?

 **Dan berakhir dengan gajenya. Setelah sekian lama saya ga aplod-aplod akhirnya bikin juga. Gatau sih mending dilanjut atau enggak. Seneng banget nyiksa Izumi ya kayaknya diriku ini? Oh ya, jaman dulu peri itu dianggapnya emang berbahaya kok. Contohnya ya peri yang saya pake di sini, pixie. Makasih buat yang udah baca ini sampai akhir, maaf kalau ceritanya kurang jelas. Ciao!**


End file.
